Sword and Soul
by Dark Souled Dragon
Summary: A new youkai joins the group after trying to kill InuYasha. All is well until Naraku finds a anicent evil sword that allows the owner to steal the soul or what ever the sword touches. Seeing Naraku as its new owner Naraku uses it to steal the soul of the
1. The Begining Battle

Well heres my first try at a fan fiction in a long time. I hope everyone enjoys it and i hope to get lots of reviews from people who read this.

"I sence a jewel shard nearby!" Kagome said as the group walked through the forest. "Which way Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Its is that way and coming closer " She said pointing a bit to her left. With that a large Squrriel youkai appered. "Keh, This'll be easy" InuYasha said cockily while drawing Tetsuaiga.

The Squrriel youkai swung his tail and Inuyasha who was thrown strait into a tree. "Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang. It flew at squrriel chopping off it tail. The squrriel youkai screamed in pain before it angirly turned toward Sango to attack. "God damn squrriel's gonna get it now." InuYasha said as he got up form the attack. "Everyone get behind me!" InuYasha yelled. As everyone got behind him, InuYasha rasied his sword. "KAZE NO KIZU!!" InuYasha screm and he brought the sword down. A powerful sweep of demonic energy came from the sword and destroyed the youkai.

Kagome ran over to inspect the area the where the squirriel youkai had been. "TWO SHARDS!" she yelled to the others. "You know I am tired of getting smacked around for a shard or two" InuYasha said. "Yes but thats two shards Naraku won't have a chance to get and two shards closer to finding him" Miroku said wisely "So as long as we keep this up we'll eventually have the rest of the Shikon No Tama and Naraku will have to come to us to find it." Sango said. " Yah InuYasha as long as we keep finding the jewel shards it will be easier to find and kill Naraku" Kagome said.

Night was setting in so the gorup set up camp. All were soon asleep except for InuYasha who was keeping watch. InuYasha sat up in a tree thinking about what he would do after Naraku was dead and the Shikon No Tama was complete. There was a slight brezze that night and his hair blew in the wind. The trees rustled and the nocturnal owls hooted. InuYasha daydreamed lazily when there was a large rustle in the woods. "Somethings coming." Inuyasha thought as he picked up on the scent of a demon. A human looking youkai walked into the clearing.

"Humans." The Yuokai thought. "No use to me, then again they may know whre He is." The Youkai walked towards the group. InuYasha jumped out of the tree and hit the ground as the Youkai avoided his punch. "You stay away from them!" Inuyasha hissed. His friends hearing the comotion woke up and saw InuYasha and a youkai staring each other down.

The Youkai had aqua blue hair that went to the middle of his back, black eyes, horns on top of his head, claws, and fangs. He wore upperbody armor, armlets on each of his forearms, pants that looked like jeans but obisly weren't, combat boots, and a black bandana that was worn like a headband. He had a sword and a crossbow across his back, a small dagger at his left side, and a quiver of arrows at his right side.

"Who are you?" The Youkai asked. "I'd Like to know the same thing." InuYasha said. "I am Ryuujin, Leader of the Dragon Youkai." Ryuujin said. "I'm InuYasha" InuYasha said. "You are?! Well thats good cause I've been looking for you." Ryuujin said kinda surprised. "What do you want with InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "He killed my Father, Ryuuokotsusei!" Ryuujin growled. "What!?" Everyone said. "Now InuYasha must pay for killing my father!" Ryuujin Yelled as he lundged for InuYasha. 


	2. The Begining of the End

**This was a long time coming. between swimming, friends, personal crap and what not i tottally forgot this story and when i started writing i ended up having major writers block and stoped for about a week.**

Ryuujin lunged at InuYasha. "If I strike fast and first I might be able to beat him quick." He thought. InuYasha draws Tetsisiga to defend himself. Ryuujin's sword hits InuYasha's with a crash. "Damn it! This gonna be harder then originally planed." Ryuujin thought. "You really think you can beat me. I've fought Youkai twice as powerful as you and have beaten them all." InuYasha yelled cockily. "I don't care if you slayed Youkai a thousand times more powerful then me, I will kill you and avenge my father." Ryuujin yelled. Inuyasha decided to end it fast so that he could get the jewel shards from this Youkai and continue to search for Naraku. InuYasha checked to make sure everyone was behind him. "Bakuryuuha!" InuYasha Screamed. "Dragon beam" Ryuujin screamed as a bright aqua blues beam came shooting out of his sword. The two swords energy attacks met and crashed together with a loud blast. When the smoked cleared both warriors were still standing but there was now a giant hole where the attacks met. "That guy just stopped InuYasha's Bakuryuuha!" Shippo said in amazement.

"InuYasha since it is worthless to fight any more please tell me why did you kill m father." Ryuujin said sheathing his sword. "What 5 minutes ago you wanted to kill me and now your acting as if you just want directions to the nearest town. Either fight like a true Youkai or I'll finish you off!" Inuyasha screamed. "It is worthless that's why. I just used my most powerful attack, as did you. If we continue to fight it would be a giant waste of time. I am willing to settle this without a battle if you are willing to be cooperative." Ryuujin said calmly. "Now tell me why did you kill my father." "I killed him because he attacked me!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Let me explain" Miroku said in his usual overly mature fashion.

"InuYasha needed to kill your father, Ryuukotsusei. He figured that he could just get to him and kill him while still in his petrified state. Miroku Explained. "You coward. You killed him when he couldn't defend himself!" Ryuujin Yelled. "But that isn't what he did. Before he could an extremely powerful Youkai named Naraku released him from the curse allowing him to move again. He smelt the blood of InuYasha's father, the Youkai who had locked him in that curse in InuYasha and attacked him." Sango said. "In and effort to defend himself he fought him only to slash at one of his energy ball blasts and learn the Bakuryuuha." Kagome added. "Okay than. You fought to defend your self from my father's senseless attack. It was not your battle it was your father's but he made it yours. If he died cause of it then it was really his fault." Ryuujin said. Now that I have brought rest to my soul I will now return back to my village and continue to lead the dragon clan." Ryuujin said firmly. "As a way to forgive you for the trouble I caused you please come back to my village with me where you can eat and stay anytime on your journey." Ryuujin said. "Sounds Like a fair deal in my option ." InuYasha said.

InuYasha and the gang entered the town of the Dragon Clan. It was filled with many Dragon Youkai. Some were like Ryuujin. and some had Fire red or jade hair. The walked through the village till they came to very large castle. They entered a very large beautiful room. "This is my castle. The Baths are that way. Relax there until dinner. I will send maids to come and get you when it's ready." Ryuujin said proudly. "Okay, I could go for a nice hot bath right now." Kagome said cheerfully. "Before you go meet, please meet my wife." Ryuujin said. A very beautiful Youkai appeared. she had very shiny medium length jade hair, Deep black eyes, and a slime body with curves that would make any man lick his lips. "This is Meru. She was real catch." Ryuujin said happily. "Was. What's that supposed to mean." Meru said teasingly. "O' don't play that game. You know you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Ryuujin said lovingly. "nice to meet you." Meru said to the group. "Nice to meet you too." the group says. " now you guys should go clean up." Ryuujin said. The Group left Ryuujin and Meru. The girls and Shippo went to the baths while InuYasha and Miroku went to take a nap.

"So... have you acquired it?" "Yes master. It wasn't hard defeating the demon that guarded it." "Good Kagura. You will be rewarded for this." "Thank You Lord Naraku" Kagura said...

**I Hope you guys liked this. i know my storys are short but there will probly be either a lot of chapters in the end or i will slowly but surely legthen each chapter. Plese review so i know i ain't writing this for just one person. o and thanx Sara for kicking my ass into gear to get back to work on this thing.**


	3. The Glorious Art of Stealing Souls

**I hope you like this chapter. Yes it is longer. I told ya it would start getting longer.**

"DINNER!" Meru shouted. This caused the guys to fall over themselves running to get some food. The group ate and talked to Ryuujin and Meru.

" So what is the nature of your travels?" Ryuujin asked.

"We are in pursuit of a very powerful demon" Sango said.

"Yes. This youkai has cursed my family, killed hers, and caused him to be sealed to a tree for 50 years, and has stolen the shards of the Shikon No Tama." Miroku said as he pointed to each person.

" So I assume your gonna want my shards?" Ryuujin said.

"Not as of now. We figure you can protect them real well until we'll need them to refuse the jewel" Kagome said.

"Ya! Plus you let wimpy wolf keep his so I don't see the big deal." Inuyasha said.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha came crashing to the floor in front of him.

"He should have known better" Shippo said acting older then he was.

"Who is this demon you speak of. The Dragon Clan has many allies. I am sure someone knows of this Youkai you speak of." Ryuujin said curiously.

"The Youkai's name is Naraku." Miroku said.

Ryuujin seemed shocked for half a second but then spoke, "We had a youkai that went by that name come through here nearly 50 years ago. He attacked me for the dragon's charm. It has the power to make demons stronger and give them the power of dragons. I nearly kilt him but he ran away before I could deal the finishing blow. He said as he left that I would pay dearly for what I did..."

"This sword will do me well." Naraku said "A sword able to steal the soul of anything it touches."

"Yes master but the sword, like InuYasha's Tetsisiga, is a choosey sword. It will only work its powers if it accepts you." Kagura said.

"I am sure it will accept me." Naraku took the sword from Kagura. The sword started to pulsate in his hands. Naraku smiled as the sword started to glow an eerie green aura.

"Good. This is wonderful. Unlike Kanna's mirror, this sword can hold an unlimited number of souls. This could be good in getting rid of InuYasha and the rest of those pesky meddling kids." Naraku said as he raised off the ground and left the room.

Back at the Dragon Manor, InuYasha and the gang were in their room talking.

"That was really nice of Ryuujin to let us stay the night." Kagome said. "His wife was very sweet and a great cook. I hope I find a woman who is just like that and will bear me a child. Such a beautiful girl with such luscious curves..." Miroku said

WHACK! Sango hit Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu. "Perv" Sango said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream came from the forest. The gang immediately jumped up and ran toward the sound of the scream.

"That sounded like Meru." Shippo said.

"There are jewel shards where the scream came from." Kagome said. The entered a clearing in the forest. It was a small natural garden with a large tree in he middle. It had roses of al different colors and a patch of blue tulips. By the tree laid Meru's lifeless body. Ryuujin was already there. He was breathing heavy and looking up into the tree.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ryuujin yelled up at the tree.

"Calm down dragon, she is not dead, just soulless." A familiar voice said.

"You are going to restore her soul now before I rip you to shreds" Ryuujin growled.

"Fine then." A body covered by an albino baboon pelt jumped down from the tree.

"You will find me the sword of light and bring it to me with the Dragon Charm, so that no one will stand in my way." The baboon said

"Ryuujin grab Meru and get out of the way" InuYasha yelled. Ryuujin did as he was told and in the next second...

"Bakuryuuha!" InuYasha yelled, pointing his sword in Naraku's direction

"Kazaana" Miroku yelled as he removed his prayer beads aiming it in Naraku's direction

"Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled, throwing her giant boomerang at Naraku.

Kagome notched and shot an arrow at Naraku. This all happened in the blink of an eye. Lucky for Ryuujin he was extremely fast. Maybe even faster then Koga. Naraku was also extremely fast and jumped into the tree to avoid Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha's attack. He released his poison bees to deal with Miroku's Kazaana.

"Remember what I said Ryuujin. If you want to see your love walk this earth with her soul again you will do as I say" Naraku said before he vanished.

"Damn it" Ryuujin swore.

The group returned to the Dragon Manor. Ryuujin carried Meru up to her room. He told his servants to take perfect care of her body. Accidents were not going to be accepted and they would be punished severely. He then joined InuYasha and the rest of the group in his sitting room.

"I can't believe this happened." Ryuujin said, sinking his head down. He turned on some music to listen to.

"Why was she alone in the first place" InuYasha said.

"And where did you get that stereo and all those CDs" Kagome asked amazed considering it was still the fuedal era."

"To answer Kagome's question, time travel is a wonderful thing. To answer InuYasha's question, that is her sanctuary. I personally created the barrier around it so only Members and friends of the Dragon Clan could enter it. She was always safe there. I let her go alone so she could be with her thoughts." Ryuujin said.

"I see. But now I wanna know ho you got to the future." Kagome said

"Is that really important right now" Sango asked Kagome?

"If she wants to know I will tell her." Ryuujin said

"Strong dragons are able to tear dimensional portals, which also can work as time machines. I was able to travel to a time where those things are and brought them back. The rest of the clan could never know of these due to the fact they all would want them. I never allow anyone in this room except for you guys now." Ryuujin told them.

"Well now to important matters. How was Naraku able to steal meru's soul?" InuYasha asked.

"He used a sword that was capable of stealing souls and struck her with it." Ryuujin said.

"With a sword like that Naraku could destroy everyone and rule the world." Sango gasped.

"W need to find and stop him." Miroku said.

"We'll leave tonight then." InuYasha said.

"We'll be ready by then.' Ryuujin said

"this is my problem too. I will round up the three most powerful members of the clan and we will join your journey."

"Fine then." Miroku said, "At dark we head out."

**There ya go folks. Don't get used to me updating every day or two. I am only able to be this quick due ti the fact i got half days at school once full days start it may be a few days for new chapters. that is not including writers block and life happening.**


	4. Preparing For War

**This chapter took forever to write. i couldn't think of anything. Thanks to some new music i got inspiation and finsihed it.I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Let's go over he plan one more time." 

Miroku looked nervous as they wet over the strategy.

" WE are not going to give him the dragon charm, nor will we find him nor will we find him this sword of light."

"Then how will we find this Naraku?" Said a Member of the dragon Clan Ryuujin had brought. This one looked like Ryuujin just a little less muscular, shorter and with jade hair.

"Well Zeig, if we are to save your sister we must locate Naraku's castle." Sango said

"The entire stables of scout dragons are out scouring the land for his castle we speak." Ryuujin said.

"What good will that do us? Naraku's castle can move and is hidden under the veil of a demonic barrier." InuYasha said.

"What I think we saw that one time was an imitation castle." Kagome said.

'Luckily dragons can not only see, smell, and hear extremely well but they can sense the presence of things and beings around them." Ryuujin said.

" Once Redz returns with the search party we can begin to better plan." Upon those words a Red haired female dragon demon came in.

"Nothing." She said.

"GOD DAMNIT. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!" Ryuujin screamed.

"Like I said nothing. We were unable top find anything. We searched every nook and cranny of the lands and could find nothing." Redz said

"Fine then send the messenger dragons to summon our allies. Make sure they bring there strongest." Ryuujin said

"Okay" Redz said as she turned around to leave.

"We will wait another day. The people I am calling for are some of the strongest demons in the lands. One of which we are trying to rebuild our alliances with." Ryuujin said.

"You know what I don't get. You said you could time travel, why not just go back in time and stop Naraku." InuYasha said curiously

"Ya! You could just go back in time and stop all this before it happened." Kagome said.

"It isn't that simple. Yes I can time travel but I can not go back into the past for three reasons." Ryuujin said

"First, it takes a great amount of power to travel back in time. There is a great chance I could die form it. Second changing even the slightest thing in the past could dramatically effect the future. That's why I have to be careful about hiding future things from the rest of the clan. Their knowledge of them could dramatically change the future, as you know it. Lastly it's a morel thing. Changing the past for any reason goes against the laws of nature and is just wrong no matter the circumstances." Ryuujin said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"I suggest we all get some rest. We are going to need it for the travels and adventures we have ahead." Ryuujin said

"I am sure you know where your rooms are. Feel free to relax, eat and prepare to the max. Money is no value and if anyone gives you trouble about it find me. I'll make sure they learn why I m leader of this clan." Ryuujin said bitterly.

Ryuujin left the room. The group stood there in amazement. They all knew he was seriously hurt by Meru's condition but he seemed ready to kill anything that gave him a reason too.

"Don't worry about him. He's really upset right now...we all are" Zeig said apologetically.

"We understand." Sango said

" It's hard losing the people you love to a monster like Naraku." She said sadly

The group realized that Sango was upset. This event hit real close to home for her. She was the one the few who could grasp how Ryuujin felt. InuYasha also knew how it felt. Having him and his love turned against each other to try and kill each other.

"We have to get ourselves together." InuYasha finally said.

" If we want to defeat Naraku we can't be feeling all sad and down on ourselves. If we want to beat him we have to be on the top of our game." He said

"He's right we have to focus on the task at hand if we are to defeat Naraku." Miroku said.

"I think we should rest and prepare now is we are to be ready for tomorrow." Sango said.

The group left. They all did there own thing to prepare. Miroku took the groups weapons to be sharpened by the local weapon smith. Kagome and Sango went to go take a warm bath, Shippo followed closely. Ryuujin was in his room with Meru looking out the window thinking. InuYasha thou went back to the scene to investigate.

_" Something seemed wrong with that sword."_ InuYasha thought to himself.

He examined the area around where Meru had been attacked. He looked at the ground. The grass around where Meru had been standing was black and dead. InuYasha ran back to inform the other of what kind of of weapon they were now dealing with. As he turned to leave a pair of red eyes flashed.

Back at the castle, Ryuujin was sitting there staring at the night sky thinking playing music in the background.

_"Why did this happen, Why to me, why not someone else."_

**The face and the lips tremble as it rips  
Your breath quickening as heat rushes in**

_" She was the one thing that made me happy, gave me a reason to live, and then He comes and takes her away."_

**Pull harder strings martyr  
Stop you cry that's a lie  
Flush gasping white reddening  
You smile and destroy it- it's time that we end this**

_"If I had only been with her this would have never happened."_

**It's our curse that makes this world so hopeless  
Allowing our king to spread his genocidal wings**

_"I will make him learn what pain feels like. How it feels to be hurt."_

**Clawing the skin each kill your weakness  
Annihilation your masturbation- tyrant, i'll burn**

_" H__is death will be at my hands. I will make him pay for my pain, for everyone he has hurt. I will get my Revenge. He will remember the Dragon clan and the name Ryuujin. He will be crucified for his sins, as I will be his judge, jury and executioner. HE WILL KNOW WHAT TRUE PAIN FEELS LIKE!"_

**My hands grip your throat I need your end  
Burned, staked, ripped apart- I avenge  
For every life you have taken  
I am here to repay You ask me oh God why**

With that Ryuujin lets out a roar. He then screams out the window.

"NARAKU YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

He then jumped down and switched CDs.

_"Now to prepare to show him what fear really is..."_

* * *

**Uh. that was a difficult chapter to write, but it works. The song inbeded in the story is "Pull Harder On The Strings Of Your Martyr" by Trivium. Awsome band. They're like a cross between metal and screamcore. it's really cool becuz most songs carry a message. That song just happened to work perfectly into the story. I've also coem to relize i have a rather small fan base, but thats ok. reviews arn't everything**


End file.
